This invention is in the nature of an ancillary ladder support member or leg which may be attached to a ladder to provide additional stability or support.
The utility of the present invention is in the nature of providing additional support for ladders of virtually every type and configuration. It is anticipated that the ancillary support member disclosed herein will be used primarily: (1) where the nature of the ladder is such that additional support is needed; (2) where a ladder of any type is used on unlevel ground or used at a height such that additional support is desirable or necessary; or (3) where, due to height, the user is made more comfortable in using the ladder by the additional support.
The present invention supplies an ancillary support member which may be easily attached to and removed from virtually any type of ladder, without additional tools. The support member is attached to an existing leg or other member of the ladder, and secured or tightened into place by rotating the leg of the ancillary support member so as to attach and remove the device from the ladder. The invention incorporates a feature so as to allow the device to be used with virtually any type or style of ladder, whether the cross-section of the portion of the ladder to which the device is attached is rectangular, such as is commonly the case with wooden ladders, or is in the shape of a channel, which is commonly the case with aluminum ladders.
Briefly, the device comprises a member which is attached to a ladder by means of a threaded fastener. The threaded fastener is engaged and disengaged by rotation of the leg itself or directly by hand, which is pivotally attached so as to allow the leg to engage the head of the fastener for rotation.